


Just What I Needed

by Rynbie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dom Eddie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, soft moments, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Richie knew he was in the best kind of trouble when Eddie would come home with that look on his face.Dom!Eddie and sub!Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	Just What I Needed

Richie knew he was in the best kind of trouble when Eddie would come home with _that look_ on his face. Eddie strode into their apartment and threw down his briefcase, loosening his tie just a bit. He sighed to the ceiling and cracked his neck, then his eyes fell on Richie.

“Up for it?” Eddie asked simply.

Richie swallowed hard and nodded. “God yes.”

Eddie’s demeanor changed in an instant as he locked eyes with his love. The order came in a growl. “On your fucking knees.”

Richie obeyed without hesitation, sliding down off the couch and nearly crawling to kneel before Eddie, looking up at him with the most adoring, needy expression.

Eddie gave him a little smirk and put a finger under his chin to lift his face a bit. “Such a well behaved little slut. Tell me your safewords.”

“Green is continue, yellow slow down, and red is stop,” Richie answered quickly, the phrases burned in his memory from the other times.

“Good,” Eddie praised. “Hard boundaries for today? Preferences?”

Richie bit his lip and let it go. “Be rough with me.”

Eddie’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled back his hand to bring a light slap across Richie’s face. “Try again.”

Richie gasped at the slap and nodded. “I’m sorry, Sir. Please be rough with me, sir.”

His husband smiled, satisfied with the correction. “And the most important thing to remember is…?”

Richie’s heart melted, thankful that Eddie always included this part. “That you love me with all your heart, and you always will, and it’s just a scene.”

Eddie gave him the most affectionate, tender smile, and rubbed his thumb across Richie’s stubbled cheek. “That’s right. I love you so much, baby.” His Dom persona reappeared an instant later, and he glared down at his prey. “Strip. I want you bare.”

Richie hurriedly peeled off his shirt, then stood to pull off his pajama bottoms and underwear, gasping when Eddie’s hand on his shoulder pushed him back to his knees the moment he was nude.

“Did I fucking tell you to get up?” Eddie demanded.

“No, sir,” Richie answered. “I should have asked. I’m sorry.”

Eddie nodded and ruffled his hair. “Good boy. Now,” He unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants, pulling his already hard cock free. “Wouldn’t you be so lucky, so honored, to get to suck my cock? Wouldn’t you love that, you little slut?”

Richie nodded enthusiastically, his mouth watering at the very thought. “Please sir,” he begged. “I’ll be so good for you. Please let me.”

Eddie stared at him for a long moment, letting the tensity build before finally giving him the slightest nod. “Go ahead, then.”

Richie dove forwards, first nuzzling at Eddie’s cock lovingly, then lapping at the tip before taking it in his mouth. He sucked eagerly at the head of his cock for only a moment before Eddie’s hand was on the back of his head, roughly pushing him down his cock. Richie took every inch without hesitation, until his lips rested on Eddie’s skin and Eddie’s tip tickled the back of his throat. He moaned softly at the delicious feeling.

“You love it, don’t you, little slut?” Eddie asked, smiling, though his tone was now dripping with lust. “Show me how much you love it.”

Richie began bobbing his head now, taking Eddie in and letting him free over and over, his tongue flirting with every inch as he went. Eddie’s breathing was shallow, and Richie reveled in the fact that he was creating that feeling in him.

After awhile, Eddie gripped Richie by the hair and pulled him off, forcing him to look up at him. Richie’s lips were wet and swollen, and he whimpered sadly at the loss.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Eddie said darkly. “I’m gonna tie you up and make you scream for me, and you’re going to be a good little slut and let me have whatever I want.”

“Yes, sir,” Richie moaned, his cock twitching at the thought.

Eddie hauled him to his feet by his hair, then moved his hand to Richie’s throat, squeezing ever-so-lightly as he pulled him forwards to whisper in his ear. “Go get on the fucking bed.”

The moment Eddie released him, Richie was hurrying to the bedroom. He laid down on his back, knowing he would be corrected for this and craving that domination. Eddie was right after him, stripping out of the last of his clothes as he entered the bedroom. He glared at Richie. “On your stomach, little bitch.”

Richie bit his lip hard. “Yes, sir.” He rolled over and laid on his stomach, getting comfortable. He heard his favorite dresser drawer open and close, and whined happily when he felt Eddie’s hand and silk ropes on his ankle. Eddie tied each leg fast to opposite sides of the footboard, then moved up to lash his hands together and tie them to the headboard.

“Struggle,” Eddie ordered. “Show me you can’t get loose.”

Richie obeyed, pulling and twisting as much as he could, which wasn’t much. He moaned softly at the wonderful feeling of being so restricted. “Thank you, Eds.”

Eddie knew that Richie never slipped up on accident, and that he was teasing, begging for punishment and harsher treatment. He was happy to oblige. Eddie sat on the edge of the bed and brought his palm down hard against Richie’s ass cheek. “Excuse me?” He asked through barred teeth.

Richie gasped joyfully at the tingling pain, and wasn’t ready for it to end. “I said, thank you, Eddie~”

Eddie brought his hand down again, and again, with increasing strength, until Richie’s ass was bright red. Richie moaned and gasped and cursed softly with each smack, wriggling joyfully in his bonds. When that heat and sharpness became nearly too much, he regretfully muttered a “yellow,” into the pillow.

Eddie’s hand was halfway down to his ass again, but it stopped dead in midair as he heard the word. He brought a gentle hand up to Richie’s hair, stroking it back and humming softly for a moment before asking, “Do you want to stop, love?”

“No,” Richie said firmly, turning his head to look up at his Eddie. His beautiful Eddie. “Can… Please fuck me, sir. Please don’t go easy on me.”

Eddie smiled easily at him and nodded, swooping down to press the softest kiss to his forehead before putting his Dom persona back on. Eddie gathered the lube from the bedside table, and noted that they needed to make a run to the store because they were getting low. He lubed up his fingers generously and massaged Richie’s asshole for a moment before sliding the first two inside. 

After only a few moments of preparing him, Richie was whining again. “That’s g-good, I’m good, please, fuck me now, please sir…”

Eddie couldn’t help an amused little laugh. “What an eager little slut you are. Just dying to get my cock inside you, hm?”

“Yes,” Richie keened needily.

Eddie rubbed some more lube over his aching cock and then laid the bottle aside for later, moving over Richie to press his head against his entrance. “One more thing, little slut…”

“Yes sir?”

Eddie slid himself inside quickly, to the hilt, in one motion, loving the sound of Richie crying out in surprise. He placed his lips right by Richie’s ear and growled the words. “You will not cum until I tell you to.”

Richie tried to nod in obedience, but he was quickly lost in the feeling of Eddie pounding into him. He buried his face in the pillow, moaning and cursing and pleading with every breath. Eddie was relentless and unforgiving as he drove his cock deep into Richie over and over again.

When Eddie dragged his nails down Richie’s back, the promise of screaming was kept. “Fuck, E- sir, oh god!”

Eddie was pleased with the noise Richie was making, but he was a selfish little shit, and he wanted more. He laid his body down over his lover’s, still slamming into him, and began to suck a row of bruises into the backs of his shoulders. Richie’s noises only got louder and more desperate.

“F-fuck, sir, I-” whatever he intended to say was cut off by a whimper.

Eddie knew his Richie so well, and knew he was getting close. “You don’t cum until I tell you to,” he reminded him harshly.

“Yes sir,” Richie barely gasped out. Eddie pulled out of him, and tears of frustration and need lept to Richie’s eyes. “P-please,”

“Shh,” Eddie crooned, moving to the end of the bed. “Patience, slut. I know what you need, remember? Better than you do.”

Eddie untied Richie’s ankles and then roughly flipped him onto his back. Now he crawled up over Richie’s body and pressed his lips to Richie’s, a rough and demanding kiss. “You want me?” Eddie asked, his voice sultry. He took the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand, then began to slick it over Richie’s cock. “You want me to fuck myself on your cock?”

A wave of heart seared through Richie’s body at that question. “God, yes sir, please…”

Eddie smirked and then pressed his fingers into his own asshole to prep himself. He took longer than was strictly necessary to do this, letting Richie lay there in anguish watching him moan and bit his lips. When Richie began to fidget and wiggle in frustration, Eddie knew it was time. 

He tossed the bottle to the floor and got on his knees, hovering over Richie’s cock and lining it up with his hole. He pressed down and let Richie penetrate him, his eyelids fluttering and his body aching for more. He rocked slowly back and forth, taking more of Richie with each movement, until he was filled. Almost immediately he began to bounce on Richie’s cock, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch the beautiful expressions his love was making for him.

Richie was lost in ecstasy. His ass was still warm and tingly from the spanking and the fucking, an now his cock was buried inside Eddie, who was bouncing on him and making the most obscene faces.

Eddie knew that look, and god, he was so close himself. “You m-may cum now,” he stuttered out.

Richie released in the instant he was permitted to, choking on his moans and emptying himself into Eddie’s ass. His legs and arms trembled and his chest rose and fell heavily. He tried to speak, but couldn’t in the throws of orgasm.

Eddie came just watching the way Richie was coming undone for him. His cum streamed onto Richie’s chest even as he felt the warmth of Richie cumming inside of him.

Eddie stayed on his cock for a long moment, stroking himself through, a dreamy look on his face. Finally he pulled himself off and nearly collapsed onto Richie’s chest, not minding the stickiness between them. He was barely lucid enough at this point to reach up and undo Richie’s binds. Richie’s arms immediately went around him, clutching him close, Richie’s lips in his hair to kiss every bit he could reach.

“Rough day at the office?” Richie asked, almost too casually.

Eddie laughed breathlessly, snuggling into his husband’s chest. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah like, comments give me the will to live so *finger guns* consider commenting. I love ya!


End file.
